1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to bone treatment devices, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to trochanteric nails for stabilizing bone fractures.
2. Description of Related Art
Intramedullary nails are proven devices that provide a temporary fixation means to stabilize a fracture until the fracture heals. The nail is inserted in the marrow canal of the bone and is positioned to span the fracture. The nail is anchored within the bone via bone screws placed through aligned apertures in the nail as received in the bone. The screws are usually inserted in the proximal and distal ends of the nail and the orientation of the screws depends upon the particular fracture configuration and the type of long bone fracture, i.e. femur, tibia, humerus.
Intramedullary nails may offer distinct advantages over other methods of fixation. For example, intramedullary nails may help bones heal faster, with lower rates of infection as compared to other surgical methods of fixation. Moreover, improved early mobilization of limbs having the broken bone may be achieved. One of the significant improvements over other methods of fixation is that intramedullary nails may share loads with the bone, rather that entirely supporting the bone across the fracture site. Because of this, patients may be able to move the broken limb sooner that they would with traditional casting of the bone. This may help maintain more strength of the muscles and prevent frozen joints, where joints become stiff after prolonged casting.
A drawback of some of the known intramedullary nails is that it may be difficult to install the bone screws into the apertures in the nail to fix the intramedullary nail in place. Surgeons are often required to place the bone screws through the apertures in the intramedullary nails, particularly apertures in the distal end of the nail, without the use of a guide jig.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.